Never Forget Me
by po0kiee
Summary: Sakura and Sai are dating, and Sakura probably couldn’t be any happier to have someone like Sai in her life. But this one event in her life ruins everything, her whole happiness begins to fade.


**Never Forget Me**

**By: **po0kiee

**Rating: **About T +.

**Pairing: **Sai and Sakura

**Summary: **Sakura and Sai are dating, and Sakura probably couldn't be any happier to have someone like Sai in her life. But this one event in her life ruins everything, her whole happiness begins to fade.

**Genre: **Drama, romance. That sort.

**Author's Note: **Hello! I'd like to dedicate this to someone I will really never forget.

Jun, I will really, really, miss you.

Anyways, this is going to be another sad Sakura x Sai one shot… I can't seem to get enough of those. Fantastic! I will say that in this fan fiction, there is a use of phones slash cell phones. Oh, and they are going to be around 17 years old. Alright well that's about it so, please enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did everything would be much more dramatic.

**Never Forget Me_. Ever._**

Oh hell. This couldn't be right. He wasn't picking up. **He wasn't picking up! **He said he would always pick up the phone, as long as it wasn't in the middle of a mission. He told her, to quote_, "I will always answer this phone for you. I got this just for us…"_ That's the exact words he told her. Exactly. And it was about time that he was home from the mission, two days later to be precise. It was getting late, and he wasn't picking up and neither was he home. What really could have happened on that innocent little mission that he was arranged to go to? It wasn't even a highly ranked mission, really, it was definitely easy for someone like him. She was so puzzled, sitting there against her wall, her hair in a mess, her eyes swelling with tears, and still red and sore from her last crying session not even five minutes ago. Oh, how unfortunate this was. It couldn't be possible. She just couldn't believe it at all. The Godaime had personally contacted Sakura, the day before, about the misfortune that struck the lovely pair, but she couldn't believe it. She still thought he lived. She was delusional. Maybe he really didn't die. He probably didn't. The chance of him dying was practically only fifteen percent. Out of one hundred? That was good. She just couldn't live without him.

She picked up her cell phone once again, and began to dial 2 on her speed dial, desperate to reach her lover. It dialled, for a little while, until she got the answering machine once again.

"Hey, it's Sai… Leave a message." She heard his deep, wonderful voice say tiredly. He recorded that the day Sakura came over to his house to bother him about his answering machine! It was a robot answer, and Sakura could not deal with that stupid female voice anymore.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, Sai," Sakura chirped as Sai opened his apartment door in surprise. It was late, almost too late and Sakura was in another cute outfit as usual. Did she want a date? But this late? He was so tired that needed to go to bed right this minute. Sai had just come back from a mission. Sai smiled warmly and his eyes softened in delight._

"_Hello, Sakura. What do you need?" Sai looked her up and down. Sakura grinned and stepped inside, as he opened the door widely for her._

"_I miss you… Oh and plus we really need to change your answering machine. I don't like it one bit." She laughed, shutting the door with her foot, and wrapping her arms around Sai's warm, toned body. He was wearing almost casual clothing, a muscle undershirt and a weird material of pants. Sai shivered as her arms wrapped around his body, his heart beating loudly._

"_Oh? So what's this embrace for?" He smiled and looked down at Sakura's pink hair. It smelled great, and looked extremely soft. He wanted to touch it, run his fingers through her hair, so badly. Sakura smiled as she reached her hands for his back pocket, where a bump of some sort was visible through his pocket. She slid her fingers down the small pocket and fished out his black cell phone._

"_Let's change it!" She unlatched herself from Sai's body and leaped onto the nearest couch. Sai held in a groan. He thought that maybe Sakura would want to embrace a tiny bit more… She was soft and warm._

"_Ah… Okay… I guess." Sai mumbled, walking towards Sakura, whose face was bright and cheery, and seemingly full of excitement. He wondered why she was so excited for this._

"_Okay! Now, speak into the phone and say what you want to say for your answering machine." Sakura handed the cell phone to him, a large grin on her face. He reached for the phone in wonder._

"_Hey it's Sai. Sakura wants me to do this so I am. Leave a message I guess…" He sighed out, his eyes shutting and he instantly felt relief. For a second. _

"_Hey! That's not very good…" She pouted, taking the cell phone from him. "Do it again, please." Sakura pressed a few buttons and handed it back to him._

"_Fine…" He took the phone into his hands and held it to his ear. "Hey. It's Sai, who's girlfriend is making him do this. I'm really tired. I'm back from a mission. Leave a message. If you're lucky I'll phone you back. Later." Sai looked at Sakura. Sakura pursed her lips together._

"_Yeah… That won't work…" She sighed and took the cell back from him. Sakura pressed a few more buttons and handed it back to him, again. "Make it nice. Please." She looked at him seriously._

"_Fine. But if I do, what will you do for me?" His eyes met hers. She looked surprised for a minute, but then smiled._

"_Easy. A hug and a kiss." She smiled sweetly, and he smiled back. That wouldn't be too bad. He held the phone to his ear._

"_Hey, it's Sai… Leave a message." He smiled and gave it back to her. She smiled back at him, warmly._

"_That's a bit better! I'll just save that one because I know you're dying for a hug." Sakura laughed and stood up, to walk towards Sai, who was sitting on the opposite chair. She spread her arms out as far as they could go, and grinned. Sai gave her a small smile and stood up as well, stepping into Sakura's arms and hugging her tightly. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist, and dug her face into his warm shoulder. It felt so good to hug him like this, warmly and lovingly. She wished she could do this everyday. It felt so relaxing, like a warm bath or a warm bed to sleep in. But much, much better, for sure._

"_We should do this more often." She smiled as she hugged him more tightly, never wanting to let go. Sai's lips parted and he whispered,_

"_Yeah. Much more often." Sakura closed her eyes and felt her heart beat faster and faster. She looked up to meet Sai's eyes, and their eyes locked for a minute. Sai's intense gaze made Sakura melt, he was just so serious. She lifted herself to meet his face closer, and smiled. He leaned in closer, and she leaned in closer as well. But her head went into a different direction, and landed a kiss on his cheek._

"_Here you go… A kiss." She smiled. She could tell Sai was quite frustrated. His eyebrows furrowed and he pouted slightly._

"_You owe me." He smiled and closed his eyes, as she closed hers and dug her face into his shoulder again. She laughed. He chuckled. It was bliss._

_Flashback: end._

Sakura grimaced. It seemed just like yesterday. It was strange, the memory was so close yet so far away. She felt so lost, confused and most of all, depressed. She couldn't help the hurt she felt in her heart. It pained her to even think of Sai. Her heart tightened and wrenched as she thought of their time together. Her love for him, was so deep. She felt so comfortable around him, as if they knew each other forever.

Sakura stifled a loud cry, as she felt it coming. It was so hard. He wouldn't pick up his goddamn phone. What was that guy doing? She felt herself shudder in fright and depression, her tears streaming down her cheeks freely, sadness overcoming her heart. It was over, wasn't it? She looked at the sharp object beside herself. _It was all over. _It was unimaginable, living without Sai, her one and only true love... Her shaking hand reached over to the sharp weapon, and slowly picked it up from the spot. Slowly and with shaking hands she began to bring it towards her wrists.

Until a knock came on her door. She paused her attempt and looked up, to see someone break the door open. The blurry sight looked like Sai. It couldn't be. Sakura rubbed the tears out of her eyes and her eyes grew wide. It was him. It was _him_! As soon as he saw the knife in her hands, he ran over towards his beloved.

"Hey! Stop! What's wrong?" He abruptly bent down to hold her gently. She shuddered and kept crying out all her sadness.

"I thought you died… I - I…" Sakura sobbed out, "I missed you so much! I love you! Never do this again!" She could feel the waterworks still flowing fast, despite his being right there.

"Sakura, I love you too. Don't worry, I will always be here for you…" Sai smiled and kissed her softly, on the lips. Sakura melted, her sadness slowly going away, but the pain in her chest still remained, a little. She could feel his warm, soft lips against hers, and fell into complete bliss. His words, so gentle and serious, she knew it was true. Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Sai responded, immediately. He slowly lifted her from the ground, and pulled her into his arms, into a bridal - style carry. She broke the kiss and smiled happily. This really couldn't get any better.

"I love you… So, so much…" A tear slowly ran down her cheek. Sai smiled and nodded, wiping the tear away from her eyes.

"Of course you do. I love you too, it's almost impossible to love so much…" He closed his eyes in bliss, "I don't think I've ever felt this way for anyone, in my entire life… It's crazy…" Sakura beamed and hugged him tightly. He gently nudged her away from him and bent his neck to kiss her again. He felt so numb, his heart was beating a mile a minute, and everything was just perfect… Sai slowly started to make his way to her bedroom. Sakura kissed him with everything she had, it was so romantic. Sai slowly let her down from his grasp , onto the soft bed . He slowly took off his shirt , over his head and kissed her as he unbuttoned her shirt . It was one of his shirts , he thought . It was an old shirt that he let her have, when she rummaged through his closet one day . Unbuttoning her shirt , he trailed kisses down her chest . And it all went from there .

"…Sai…" Sakura murmured, "You awake?" Sai shifted in the bed. They were both bare, but covered by Sakura's thin sheets. He turned around to face her. Sai opened his sleepy eyes, and smiled to see Sakura's beautiful face smile at him.

"Yeah." He whispered. "I love waking up to your face." Sai smiled, closing his eyes. He shifted closer to Sakura. Sakura smiled and reached out to his pale face. He was so cute, his eyes shut, and his long eye lashes visible. His lips were slightly parted and plainly, he just looked so beautiful and graceful.

"I love it too. I love everything about you." Sakura whispered back, "I just love you too much, I think." She closed her eyes as well, a smile on her face. Sai smiled at her words. Sakura opened her eyes half way, and stroked his cheek gently. She put her hand on the side of his pale face, and leaned in to kiss his lips gently. Their lips touched and she could feel his warmth, and she felt total bliss, and wonderful. She shivered as he ran his fingers through her hair. His long, elegant fingers ran through her soft hair slowly, as their lips touched. He really longed to do this. For a long time. Her rare pink locks were just so cute. Sakura slowly pulled apart and smiled gently.

"I love you…" She murmured and looked into his eyes. He gazed into hers, deeply. Suddenly he sat upright.

"I forgot! I got you something…" He climbed out of bed and out of the room, and into the hallway. Sakura propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the doorway. Sai eventually walked back into the room, with a bag in his hands. It was a white bag, and strangely, Sakura noticed there was a tiny splatter of red near the bottom of the bag. It looked strangely like blood, but she shook it off. He pulled out a small, cell phone charm, that had a cute, dangly heart that had a frosted outer shell. Sakura blushed, and leaped into Sai's arms.

"Thank you so much. You didn't have to." She said, her voice muffled. Sakura tilted her head upwards so she could lean upwards a bit more, and kiss him…

"Anytime…" He murmured, and leaned down, to meet her lips. She felt his face, and to her surprise, it felt colder than usual. Sakura pulled away and looked closely at him.

"Are you okay? You don't look so great." She murmured, and rubbed his jaw, which felt colder and almost lifeless. He quickly pulled away, a slightly fearful look on his face.

"I should go home." He suddenly announced, and pushed Sakura gently away from himself. Sakura had a feared look on her face. It was all so sudden, so strange. Almost suspicious.

"No, wait… What?" She was dumbfounded. Sakura looked him up and down, to see blood on his pants leg suddenly appearing, trickling down his foot. Sakura's eyes widened and her lips quivered.

"How… How did you get that…" She murmured, and stepping closer. Sai stepped backwards and smiled slightly.

"I really wanted to take you somewhere nice, I really did." He smiled weakly, and slowly, bit by bit, blood began to spot his entire body. Bruises began to appear on his face and body, eventually. "I wanted to leave you where you were smiling…" Sakura looked in horror as he turned away.

"I think they've found me…" Sai sighed and began to walk away. Sakura looked in fear as he slowly began to walk away. She reached her arm out towards him, to grab him. To her horror, as she tried to grab onto him, she couldn't get ahold of him. He slowly began to turn transparent, right before her eyes.

"Will you come to my funeral?" He suddenly said, as he turned around. He smiled, and gave her a small wave.

"Wait! I don't understand! I thought you were alive!" She reached for him once more. He merely smiled.

"Goodbye." Sai smiled, and disappeared completely. Sakura stood there, with her arm outstretched, completely confused and out of her mind. Her knees weakened, and her whole body impacted onto the floor.

"Sai…?" She whispered, her arm still outstretched. Her arm dropped, and she hit her head on the nearest wall. How was this even possible? The Sai that she held two minutes ago, the Sai she made love with, the Sai who kissed her so passionately and gently, with all his love. Was it all fake? Questions ran through her mind, only to confuse her even more. Sakura looked around the room. It was empty, except for her belongings. But something white caught her eye. The present Sai brought her. She leaped for it, and grabbed onto it tightly. It was still here! She emptied it's contents, and the keychain and a white envelope fell out of the bag. Sakura grabbed the letter and opened it up hastily, the envelope accidentally cutting her finger on the material. It didn't matter. She unfolded the paper and began to read.

"_Dear my Sakura,_

_I love you so dearly… The first time I saw you…_

_Your eyes were so entrancing, I couldn't get them out of my mind…_

_It was strange to me, these unknown feelings were coming to me,_

_And I can feel my heart tighten if I think of you in pain._

_I must be in love with you._

_I always thought that I could never be with you,_

_I could never admit these feelings,_

_But as long as you remembered me,_

_As long as you could be happy,_

_I've thought of how I want to be with you._

_And so…_

_Please, keep smiling,_

_Never forget me."_

Sakura's lips quivered as she read it, over and over again. Her shoulders shuddered as she felt new tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt like screaming.

"How could you! Why! What the hell is this! How could I ever be happy!" She screamed, the paper in her fists, crumpled. Sakura's tears flew wildly. Her heart hurt so much, it was almost unbearable.

"Damn it…" She cried, "I love you until I die… Don't you dare forget it…"

**The End.**


End file.
